Housing
The Housing skill opens up a lot of possibilities and is a fun side quest to do with 100 levels to reach Here's a checklist of what to get for which level: # Talk to the adviser or unholy priest and buy a land deed for 20.000 gold. # Find your House location by clicking the Land Deed, enter it, and talk to the golden Hero Statue inside! # Talk to the Advisor or Unholy Priest to hire a Guard for 5.000 gold. # Talk to a farmer to buy chickens for 5.000 gold and 10 Perch # Buy a lumber mill from the Advisor and 1 peasant then talk to the lumber mill. # Go to the Hunter in the Dark Forest and learn how to make a fire for 2.500 wood. # Deposit 25 Iron Ore # Deposit 25 Coal Ore # Deposit 10.000 lumber. # Deposit an Orb of Fire. # Talk to the golden Hero Statue again to get your forge. # Deposit 10 Iron Ore ## Bug: As of 6.50 the menu says Gold Ore, but it actually wants Iron ore. The text from the statue says Iron. # Deposit 10 Coal Ore # Deposit 10 Leather # Talk to the master of the Mages Guild inside the tall building in Ramoria (you can now use "Inflecto Domus" to TP to your house). # Talk to the farmer to buy rabbits for 10 Salmon # Talk to the innkeeper in the Lost Valley Inn and invest 15.000 gold into her property (you gain 500 gold per day now permanently). # Talk to the farmer and accept a puppy free of charge. # Deposit 10 Potentia stones (buy from the marketplace or craft through alchemy). # Talk to the master of the Mages Guild and give him 15 Ogre Meat to build an enchanting pedestal. # Deposit 5 Rubra Stones. # Deposit 5 Prasinus Stones # Deposit 5 Caeruleus Stones. # Talk to the farmer to buy sheep for 15 Arboris Fumo (375 gold, Herbologist - Dark Forest or forage it just south of Darkhaven on the gras). # Travel to the western camp in the Southern Barrens and pick the chest for the Thieves' Map then talk to the master of the Thieves Guild # Deposit a Guitar #Deposit the Daemonic Sword # Deposit a Steel Fishing Rod # Deposit a Steel Pickaxe (Mining Camp). # Deposit an Alchemist's Journal. # Deposit an Orb of Lesser Evil. This item will turn you evil. # Talk to the master of the thieves guild and invest 15.000 gold into the guild. # Talk to the farmer to buy livestock for 15 Bass # Deposit 10 Gold Ore # Deposit 10 Diamonds # Deposit 10 Carbon Steel Ingot and 5.000 Lumber. #Deposit 10 Amanita Brenellia #Deposit 10 Arboris Fumo #Deposit 10 Amanita Virolia #Deposit 10 Spider;s Eggs #Speak with the Advisor or Unholy Priest to upgrade Guard to Firian Guard (5.000 gold). #Speak to the Queen of Shadows (thieves guild) to Invest 10.000 lumber #Purchase a Transport ship and talk to the Shipyard about Housing #Have at least 3 Peasants working for you and talk to Lumber Mill about Housing(10.000 gold). #Purchase an Inn from any of the cities(12.500 gold). #Deposit 10 Chronomite. #Deposit an Dragon Egg and an Amulet of the Dragon, #Deposit an Golden Token (10.000 gold, Any tavern). #Deposit an Orb of Evil. Note: The in-game text is outdated, you must upgrade the Lesser Orb of Evil via Enchanting. #Purchase any Tavern (12.500 gold). #Speak to Advisor or Unholy Priest to upgrade Guard to Castle Guard (5.000 gold). #Deposit Pandora's Box. #Deposit Eye of Astral. #Deposit Key of Sevens (25.000 gold, Travelling Merchant). #Purchase 1 Shredder (100.000 gold, 50.000 lumber - Lumber Mill) then speak to the Lumber Mill about Housing #Purchase Nic the builder (25,000 Gold,10.000 lumber - Lumber Mill) then speak to the Lumber Mill about Housing. #Deposit 10 Dragon Bones (Dragons from Ashium Island drop this item). #Deposit 10 Black Virolia (Forage from Darkhaven Minning Cave or Hell HellHound room). #Speak to the Hunter in the Dark Forest to buy Bear Rug (10.000 gold). # Deposit the Kingdom's Legacy Set. # Deposit the Adept of Evil Set. # Deposit the Necronomicon. # Deposit the Essence of Damien # Deposit the King Kurley's Ring of Power. # Deposit the Septo's Rod of Magic. # Deposit the Ring of the Arena. # Deposit the Antonidas's Willpower. (now known as Antonidas's artifact--> enchant willpower) # Talk to the Adviser or Unholy Priest to replace a Guard to Royal Legionary for 10.000 gold. # Talk to the Bartender of the Darkhaven Inn and invest 25.000 gold into the inn. Note: Must be evil to enter # Purchase a Transport Stallion for 15.000 gold and 500 lumber and then speak to the Shipyard about Housing. # Purchase a Treasure Ship for 150.000 gold and then speak to the Shipyard about Housing. # Purchase a Fishing Boat for 7.000 gold and 3.500 lumber and then speak to the Shipyard about Housing. # Deposit the Daemonic's Dragon Ring. # Deposit the Blacks Pirate's Hat. # Get your renown to 25. Raise renown by killing certain major bosses in the main quests, or by killing the final bosses of Temples. Or by completing missions and bounties from the Advisor. Dying will lower your renown by 1. ## Bug: The text says 5 as of 6.08 # Deposit the Vanguard's Set. # Deposit the Summoning Set. # Deposit the Ring of the Three. # Deposit Diablo's Set. # Deposit the God's Set. # Deposit the Forgotten's Set. # Deposit the Golden Master's Set. # Deposit the Diamond Pickaxe. # Deposit the Strata-Angelica. # Deposit 20 Infernite Ore. # Deposit 20 Silentium Ore. # Deposit the Basement Key. # Deposit the Love's Tear. # Deposit the Ultimate Orb of Evil. # Have maximum Peasants and Shredders working for you and talk to Lumber Mill about Housing. # Deposit the Infernal Pickaxe. # Deposit the Legendary Daemonic Sword. # Deposit the Lifestream Elemental. # Deposit the Fallen Angel's Set. # Deposit the Almighty's Set. # Deposit the Daemonic Wings of the Newbae. # Deposit the Holy War. # Deposit the Legendary Dragon's Set. # Deposit the Daemonic's Set. # Deposit the Chosen One's Set. Rewards * Level 1: You own a house * Level 2: A footman will be placed at your house * Level 4: Chickens will appear in your house * Level 5: You will start each game with a Lumber Mill and a peasant. * Level 12: The chest in your house will occasionally stock 10 iron ore * Level 13: The chest in your house will occasionally stock 10 coal ore * Level 14: The chest in your house will occasionally stock 10 leather * Level 15: You can teleport to your house if you have the required Speechcraft * Level 16: Rabbits will appear in your house * Level 17: You will recieve 1500 Daily Income from the Inn * Level 18: A dog will be stationed at your house * Level 20: Your house has an Enchanting Pedestal * Level 23: The chest in your house will occasionally stock 3 of each stone * Level 25: Your receive Safes. Safes will store items that you acquire via Housing, and have them when you load your character. They do not save items you place in them. * Level 26: A guitar is added to the Safe * Level 27: A Daemonic Sword is added to the Safe * Level 28: A Steel Fishing Rod is added to the Safe * Level 29: An Alchemist's Journal is added to the Safe * Level 30: An Orb of Lesser Evil is added to the Safe * Level 33: Pigs will appear in your house * Level 36: An Apothecary is built in your house to periodically give you items. * Level 37: Amanita Brenellia is added to the Apothecary * Level 38: Arboris Fumo is added to the Apothecary * Level 39: Amanita Virolia is added to the Apothecary * Level 40: A Firian Guard is placed inside your house * Level 42: You will recieve daily income from the Thieves Guild * Level 43: You receive a transport ship near Alexandria each game * Level 44: You start each game with 5 Peasants at the Lumber Mill * Level 46: 10 Chronomite oar will be added to the chest * Level 47: Dragon Egg and Amulet of the Dragon will be added to the safe * Level 48: Golden Token will be added to the Safe * Level 49: Orb of Evil will be added to the Safe * Level 50: You will recieve daily income from the Tavern * Level 51: Your guard is upgraded to a Castle Guard * Level 52: Pandora's Box will be added to the Safe * Level 53: Deposit Eye of Astral will be added to the Safe * Level 54: Key of Sevens 1 will be added to the Safe * Level 55: You will start each game with 2 Shredders * Level 56: You will start each game with Nic the Builder * Level 57: 10 Dragon Bones are added to the Chest * Level 58: 10 Black Virolia are added to the Appothicary. * Level 59: A Bear Rug is added near the entrance. * Level 60: The Kingdom's Legacy Set is added to the Safe * Level 61: The Adept of Evil Set is added to the Safe * Level 62: The Necronomicon is added to the Safe * Level 63: A Damien's Soul is added to the Safe * Level 64: A King Kurley's Ring of Power is added to the Safe * Level 65: A Sceptos Rod of magic is added to the Safe * Level 66: A Ring of the Arena is added to the Safe * Level 67: An Antonidas's Willpower is added to the Safe * Level 68: Your guard becomes a Royal Legionary * Level 69: You receive Daily income from the Darkhaven inn. * Level 70: A Transport Stallion will appear at the docks every game * Level 71: A Treasure Ship will appear at the docks every game * Level 72: A Fishing Boat will appear at the docks every game * Level 73: A Daemonic's Dragon Ring is added to the safe * Level 74: A Blacks Pirate's Hat is Added to the safe Category:Profession